


Melanwhatever

by pinn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all melancholy drunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melanwhatever

Dom's never really believed that flowery speeches with lots of adjectives or grand gestures that cost a lot are a good way to show someone that you love them. He's always thought that true love is what happens when your partner finally remembers how you like your tea (two sugars and a dash of cream, ta very much), and sets the recorder so you don't miss the Man U game.

The only problem with that theory, Dom thinks as he nurses his...well, it's one past too many to count beer, is that Viggo never did any of that. There were no grand gestures, and the odds of finding an actual tea bag in Viggo's house were about the same as Amelia Earhart turning up in Vig's studio though it wouldn't really surprise Dom if she did because Viggo's studio is jammed full of odd bits that Viggo seems to pick up along the way. Viggo really is life's junk drawer.

Still, there were other reasons Dom had stuck around. His brain's bleary so he can't think of any of those reasons right now but he knows they were good. He brings his arm up to check the time but his watch has abandoned him, and if Dom were the type to make metaphors he'd say his watch was like the pit of his soul or some shite like that. Dom's always thought that the only place metaphors got anyone was five minutes further along in the time-space continuum with nothing to show for it but a pithy saying. Thankfully, Dom's not the type of person to make a metaphor.

The sex was amazing, that was it.

A hand lands heavily on his shoulder and then there's Billy's voice in his ear saying, "C'mon Dommie, it's too early in the evening to be melancholy."

"'M not melananything," Dom mutters.

"Let's be heading home," Billy urges. "We'll go by that taco place you like."

Dom stands up and pushes his stool back. Tacos sound good. "Billy, why am I melanwhatever?"

"Because you've been mixing shots of tequila and beer all night." Dom leans against the solid press of Billy's hands as Billy maneuvers them out of the bar. Billy's breath sounds a little funny.

"Hunh. Why do you sound funny?"

They stop at the car and Billy searches Dom's pockets for his keys. "Because I'm supporting your fat arse."

"All right." Dom crawls into the passenger seat and flops his head against the head rest. "Why am I alone?"

"Christ, I am way too upbeat for this." Dom thinks Billy says that but it's entirely possible Dom's hallucinating that, maybe that's what Dom's subconscious thinks and he's just projecting it on Billy. Maybe Billy loves to hear Dom mope about being alone, about breaking things off with Viggo.

Probably not.

Billy speaks, "You're alone because you broke up with Viggo because you want what most people want out of a relationship, you want to feel like the other person knows whether you're coming or going. That, and you're an attention whore. Viggo is none of the above."

Dom lolls his head to one side. "It all sounds very petty and straightforward when you put it like that, Billy."

Billy turns into the drive-through lane and says, "Because it is. What do you want?"

"Right," Dom nods. "Get me the taco combo meal. Two actually."

Billy places the order while Dom stares out the window at the bushes. There's a crushed cup lying on the ground and it cartwheels over twice. "Please recycle," Dom mouths quietly as he taps at the cup through the window.

He's starting to sober up some and all his whining seems pretty silly now. Really, it had been a mutual decision to end whatever he and Viggo were doing. Dom knows that, just like he knows that he'll be excited to wake up tomorrow morning and walk barefoot around the house without worrying about impaling himself on a rake or something.

The sex had been amazing, but it was never really more than that. Their schedules had been too different, and Billy was right, Dom was an attention whore. Dom had eventually decided it was time to take his toothbrush from its spot on the rack next to Viggo's and head home. Viggo had apparently agreed because all he had said when he saw Dom's toothbrush was, "If you're sure."

Billy pulls up to the pick-up window and pays the girl. He hands the bag over to Dom and Dom grabs it, surprised at how heavy it is. "Thanks, Billy."

"Yep." Billy pulls back out into traffic and looks over at Dom. He grins and says, "Wanna go eat tacos on the beach?"

Dom smiles in response and Billy turns toward the beach. Dom rolls the window down. The air washes over his face, and the food anchors him. He takes a deep breath and feels clean again.


End file.
